KakuHida Music Meme Drabble Thingies
by Dajypop
Summary: Ten little drabbles based off of songs.


**MUSIC MEME**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. Black or White - Michael Jackson (4:16)**

Sometimes Hidan felt strange, thinking of Kakuzu like this. There really was no reason for him to like the stitched nin like this, but he couldn't help himself. Something about that dark skin, the stitches, the way that his muscles showed if he moved _just_ right...

And that was when Hidan realized that it didn't really matter to him _what_ color Kakuzu was. For all he cared, he could be hot pink with neon yellow polka dots. He rather liked him how he was, but he'd deal with whatever came to him.

Kakuzu finally entered the room with his head gear and shirt off, as if showing off for Hidan. The albino man surged forward, kissing at his neck and pulling at threads for exposed muscles. Nobody understood his attraction to them, but he just loved them. His fingers worked over the gory flesh and he laughed a little tinkle in his throat. It certainly was great having a lover like Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu...I don't care that you're the only Japanese man I know that's almost black." Hidan supplied softly, laughing gently. Kakuzu, of course, just looked a little perturbed and moved away from his much younger lover.

"I need to count my money." He offered, before toning the other out.

**2. One Fine Day - The Offspring (2:47)**

"If I had a perfect day..." Hidan offered, looking to the other men in the room; Deidara and Itachi. He didn't know why, but the three of them tended to hang out on Tuesday nights when things were slow and their lovers were out on missions. Of course, the word 'lovers' was used as lightly as needed, mostly in Hidan's case. Tobi loved his sempai, and Kisame was utterly loyal to Itachi, no matter what.

Kakuzu...he was...less than perfect, but he was caring enough. Hidan didn't want someone like Kisame to constantly dote on him. And he _definitely_ didn't want anyone like Tobi; an idiot like that would drive him abso-fuckin-lutely insane. He was perfectly happy with his Kuzu, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"It would involve killing and eating babies with Kakuzu...and then bloody fucking sex."

**3. Riot - Three Days Grace (3:28)**

If there was one thing that happened often when Hidan entered a village, with or without Kakuzu, it was some kind of riot, usually to get out. Sadly, they never got the chance to leave before the albino was done slaughtering them all like pigs. He'd take his time on some of them, but others would die quicker, especially if they pissed him off. He knew he wasn't the only one who liked to do this, though. Kakuzu sometimes helped, but only if it would benefit him with unimaginable profit.

Currently, Kakuzu was hanging back and watching his demented lover go on another killing spree, easily whiping out the small village without barely raising his little finger. To tell the truth, Kakuzu wasn't sure why Hidan did this, but he had a feeling it linked back to his childhood, and how he was treated. All of the Akatsuki members had tragic pasts, it just seemed like the right thing to have in this business. But, to be honest, all that Kakuzu knew about his lover was how angry and used up he felt most of the time; it was one reason why he'd started cussing so much.

**4. Bumble Bee - DDR (3:17)**

Hidan had been humming the same incessant song the whole time they'd been walking from their last mission to the base. They were finally back home, and now his shorter, younger lover had begun singing.

"I'd give my heart and my soul to you, to make you see it's true~!"

Now, that wasn't a bad thought; but then HIdan wouldn't quite be able to function anymore. Though Kakuzu didn't doubt his immortality, he did have quite a problem with the thought of him losing his heart and never being able to work again. Hidan was too important to him for him to lose him over something like that. But...it wasn't like _that_.

Hidan was the only partner he'd ever had that he found nearly impossible to kill. He rather liked having someone help him, someone who could do all the dirty work while he profited from it like no tomorrow. To say the least, he was glad they were partners, and, even if he'd never admit it, lovers.

**5. My Eyes Burn - Matchbook Romance (4:19)**

Hidan had spent the past hour and a half crying. _Crying_. But not quite crying in a conventional way, no. It was more...angry and filled with the mental disection of a small child that had crossed his path and looked at him funny. He couldn't believe Kakuzu was gone; his beloved zombie was _gone_, and it pissed him the fuck off.

He'd just taken everything with him, too. _Everything._ Hidan was cursing his very existance, hot tears pouring from his eyes until there just weren't any more to let out. He felt it was his fault, as well as the fault of that stupid ninja. Stupid fucking Kakashi. He didn't care that he was nothing more than a head in a hole. Maybe that was why he was crying so hard and so much. He didn't have any other limbs to use to show his utter contempt. He just needed to find some sucker to sew his head back onto his body so he could go massacre that stupid Kakashi. He'd heard the whole thing from his spot in the hole; and he hated it.

It wasn't that he'd expected Kakuzu to spend forever with him; to be honest, they were missing ninja. They were bound to be killed eventually, even the fabaled 'Zombie Twins' could die, if it was done right. But...he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. All he knew was that when he got out of this Jashin forsaken fucking hole, there would be nothing short of Hell to pay, particularly for the non-Uchiha Sharingan weilder.

**6. Let's Get Fucked Up And Die - Motion City Soundtrack (3:07)**

"Kakuzu..." Hidan cooed, wrapping his arms around the older male from behind, on his knees on the bed behind him. Kakuzu had been counting his money like a good bounty hunter, before being interrupted by the clearly sexual feelings of his young partner, in both senses of the word.

"What is it, Hidan? Can't you see I'm busy...?" He replied gruffly, eyes narrowed a little as he turned his head a bit to look at one purple eye.

"I'm _bored_, and you've been counting your money for a long time...I wanna get fucked up and die or _something_. Anything'd be better than just sitting here, watching you count. It isn't as entertaining for me as it is for you." The albino replied honestly, licking the other's neck, up to his cheek, where he attempted to stick his tongue. The stitched man moved his head away and nearly shoved the other away.

"I'm hard up for cash right now, Hidan. Just...go bother somebody else."

"Fuck you, too." Hidan offered grudgingly, "Deidara's right, you don't care."

**7. Water and Headphones - The Ropes (2:43)**

Really, all Hidan needed in these times of great boredom was water and headphones. He wasn't sure why, but a bath in the Leader's tub with bubbles and a good song pounding into his head was something good that made him rather happy. At least, it put him in an easily-appeased mood. A sigh left his lips and he thought back to the last fight they'd had with their Tailed Beast. He really had thought about killing that wretch, but Kakuzu had stopped him, if only with a glance.

He wanted her alive just as much as Hidan did, but she had to be in a living state for them to harness the beast within her. But he really had thought about killing her. A sigh left his lips and he leaned back more in the tub, closing his eyes and moving his feet to the beat in his ears. It was a nice feeling, that was for sure. Thinking of killing people and relaxing. How nice.

**8. Please Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna (4:27)**

The music poured from the small, half-wrecked player that Hidan had found. It was broken and the sound was poor, but it was musical distractions none-the-less. He liked to move his body to the music and let it go to whatever it wanted to do. Kakuzu didn't mind watching him writhe and shake his rump, but he wasn't particularly fond of the noise pollution leaking into their room. He made a face behind his mask, despite his eyes being trained on Hidan, and he nearly jumped when a particularly nasty screech was let into the room.

"What the HELL was that?"

"I think that was the song skipping..." Hidan replied, barely stopping his movements, dropping low and wriggling his rear a little to garner attention from the loud nastiness leaving the box behind him. Thankfully, his plan seemed to be working fairly well, before soon Kakuzu had shed his head gear, but after a few more minutes, he couldn't stand that....'music' any longer. Getting up, he headed towards the offending item and hit the stop button. Hidan froze.

"Don't stop the fucking music, asshole!" He nearly screeched just as bad as the music had been, slapping him plainly on the arm. It was meant as more of a reprimand, but it left Hidan with a smirk curled on his lips and he looked like he had just spawned an evil idea.

**9. Fake It - Seether (3:13)**

Hidan was good at showing his emotions on his face, and in his voice and word choice. He was an open book if you knew how to read him as well as Kakuzu did. There wasn't much he could fake that he couldn't pick up on. Currently, the Jashinist was working on some new sacrifice, some kind of little kid he'd found. While he didn't particularly care, he wasn't enthused by the fact that the child was screaming in his ears while being disected while alive right on his precious cheap bedsheets. Why Hidan chose _his_ room for this, he'd never know.

However, there was something a little different about him; he seemed to be faking his enjoyment, and that didn't seem very Hidan-like. Kakuzu finally managed to pull him away, getting a fuming lover yelling curse words in his face as he tried to talk to him.

"Hidan, shut the fuck up. What the Hell is wrong with you?" He questioned, shaking the man to shut him up.

"You fuckin' hypocrit." Kakuzu always said he hated it when Hidan cussed like that.

**10. Take Me or Leave Me - RENT (3:51)**

"Dammit, Kakuzu, if you can't fuckin' deal with this on an average day, then you shouldn't fuckin' touch me so damn much!" Hidan yelled, arms tossed above his head. He wasn't too happy, that was for sure. "Just fuck off, fucker." He added, crossing his arms tightly over his naked chest.

Kakuzu stared at him for a few seconds, assessing him for a few minutes. "What exactly are you saying, Hidan?" His words didn't sound remorseful, but he did seem a little bewildered.

"Take me for what I am, and deal with it. If not, just get the fuck out!" He pointed at the door.

"But...this is my room." Kakuzu reminded, tapping his foot a little before standing to his full height, towering over his smaller lover.

"Fine, then I'll fuckin' leave and only see you on fuckin' missions."

"Hidan..."

"I mean it, asshat." He snapped, turning away with his nose in the air.

"Hidan! Dammit, get your ass over here." He grumbled, grabbing the man by his upper arm with his threads and dragging him over, kissing his lips near furiously. After they broke apart again, both men were left panting , and finally Hidan sighed.

"Fine, but you're still a fucker."

**AN: Okay, so that's done. ^^ I feel pretty good abotu this. I think I'll do a few more. ^^**


End file.
